marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of Suspense Vol 1 3
Other Characters: * Scientists ** Dave ** Harold * Clara * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Unnamed laboratory *** **** Tut-Kin-Tut's tomb Items: * Time Machine | ReprintOf2 = Mystery Tales Vol 1 42 | StoryTitle2 = The Bridge | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Synopsis2 = A government agent retrieves a classified microfilm stolen to be given to enemy agents, and is helped by a magic bridge. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Dr. Title Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = The Thing from Planet X | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Synopsis3 = Steve Ditko must have had plants on the brain, for this story, like Ditko's offering last issue, is about human will-sapping dominating plants. This plant is unsuspectingly picked up off planet X and only reveals its evil plan to destroy all animal life once it is onboard the rocket heading toward Earth. The crew waits for its telepathic domination to ebb then they all resist its commands and head for the escape pod to scuttle the rocket by directing it to crash into the sea. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed Captain * Chuck * Dave Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Unnamed alien species Locations: * ** ** *** **** Vehicles: * Earth spaceship | StoryTitle4 = Robot Hater! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker4_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Synopsis4 = Vincent Latimer hates robots so much he decides to pay for a human pilot to take him to the moon, since all companies now use robots, during flight the ship is almost destroyed by meteors but the skilled pilot is able to avoid them only to reveal himself as a human looking robot, the now humble Latimer decides to change his ways. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Vincent Latimer Other Characters: * Unnamed robots * Jupiter Space Lines ** Unnamed robot pilot ** Unnamed robot human-looking pilot * Latimer Plastics Inc. ** Miss Hanson * Paragon Motors * Harry Sykes * Martha Sykes Races and Species: * * Locations: * Unnamed reality ** *** Vincent's house *** Plastics Plant *** ** *** **** Auxiliary Plastics plants ***** | StoryTitle5 = The Haunted House! | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Writer5_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler5_1 = Don Heck | Inker5_1 = Don Heck | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Ray Holloway | Synopsis5 = Two escaped convicts decide to "haunt" an old house to scare away people and be left alone until the heat is off their backs. However they themselves are spooked and then captured after running away, the twist is the "Ghosts" where actually fith dimensional beings who chose the house as a temporary earth station. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Unnamed aliens Other Characters: * Tad * Jimmy Races and Species: * * Unnamed alien species Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Swamp | StoryTitle6 = The Aliens Who Conquered Earth | Writer6_1 = Stan Lee | Writer6_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler6_1 = Joe Sinnott | Inker6_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist6_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer6_1 = Ray Holloway | Synopsis6 = Advanced alien invaders are defetead by Earth's president using a power often forgotten: Faith | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * United World Government ** Darius Christopher ** Joseph Antagonists: * Aliens ** Dhurk Other Characters: * Ivan * Peter Races and Species: * * Unnamed alien species Locations: * Unnamed reality ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** **** *** *** **** ***** *** *** Items: * * | Notes = The Terrible Time Machine is curiously reminiscent of the meeting between Dr. Doom and Pharaoh Rama Tut in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}